


Gold

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221b, M/M, Wedding?, a small box, brass knocker, from the window, hoping for more than a look, knocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Sherlock, watching from his window smiles. John has his hand on the brass knocker hesitating. Does he knock or walk away?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	Gold

John gave out a small sigh while he and Sherlock stood outside the 221b door leading to their former flat.  
He pictured, in his mind, the first time, many years ago, he had shaken the hand of the brilliant Sherlock. It was outside this very door. The gold knocker, always missing a screw, tended to shift sideways. He touched the knocker, lovingly, with his finger.  
It was a reminder of another gold item that had led him and Sherlock to this moment.

The detective smiled as he watched John caress the brass knocker. They had never fixed this one item--until yesterday.  
He stood alongside John, remembering that other gold item that prompted them to this moment.

* * *

It was last Christmas eve. A cold, wintery blast had hit London, but the guests at 221B had kept warm. The sparkling champagne, the good finger food and lots of small talk made the evening enjoyable for both men.

* * *

At last, the twinkling little lights that Mrs. Hudson had so adamantly placed around the room were shut. The tree ornaments that had lit the room were turned off. The only thing lighting the room was the fire still going strong and the two lamps. Everything was quiet. Everything was in its place.

* * *

Sherlock sat in his usual chair and contemplated the evening. It wasn't as horrid as he thought it would be. Having their so-called friends for refreshments. At least John called them friends, he thought to himself. Yes, he admitted, they were friends of his also.

John sat in his cozy armchair, watching the flames flicker. He was content. Sherlock had behaved himself very well. No derogatory remarks, no snarky smiles. He lifted the cup of tea and sighed. Well, he thought to himself, time to give Sherlock his present.

Everyone had begged to see what small token they had gotten for each other. But they had agreed beforehand to wait until they were alone, and now was the perfect time.

* * *

John lifted himself off his chair and walked to the coffee table. He picked up his gift and stepped towards Sherlock.  
Seeing John take the present from the table he leaned down and picked up his red gift-wrapped box from beside his chair and stood up.  
John approached Sherlock and handed him the small box. It was wrapped with green foil paper and an obscenely large red bow. He motioned for Sherlock to take it while he got the box Sherlock held out.  
John eagerly slashed at the wrapping, throwing the paper on the floor.  
In his hand, he held a purple ring box.  
He looked up at Sherlock's face, confused and surprised.  
Opening it he saw before him a gold ring with the initials 'J' lay on a velvet bed. He chuckled.

* * *

It was the most adorable snicker Sherlock had ever heard from his doctor's mouth.  
Sherlock was perplexed though.  
Normally he could read John's expressions down to the minutiae. But now he was not sure.  
He tore open the paper on his box letting the wrap also fall to the floor, and in his left hand, he held a ring box. Slowly opening it, enveloped in velvet lay a ring with the initials 'S' engraved.  
Sherlock looked down on John's face and there it lay. An open book. His love shining from those beautiful blue eyes to his wide smile.  
John gazed up at Sherlock and witnessed an expression he never thought to read from those soft, sparkling eyes and his shy grin. Love.  
Sherlock bent his head down, and John stretched up. Their lips met.  
And those gold creations is what led to today. Standing outside the door of their former residence waiting for the car to take them to their wedding reception and then their new home.


End file.
